Bound Together and of One
by Hiddle-me-This
Summary: SMUT! Thorki. ThorxLoki. LokixThor. RATED M! Set before Thor, Avengers and Thor: The Dark World. The younger days of our two favourite Asgardians; the two bickering brothers discover themselves and each other... They've been growing apart but after a silly argument and apology, Thor and Loki find a bond deeper than brotherhood. - I am trying to keep this as canon as possible. -
1. Chapter 1

**Au****thor's note: **This is my first _'Thorki'_ fanfic. Rated **M** for things of a mature nature, graphic detail of adult content and of course all the smut this story is to contain. Please enjoy and feel free to review, any feedback or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, '_Hiddle-me-This_' xx

* * *

Chapter 1

The place that Odin and his family called home glistened as the moonbeams reflected and danced around the golden castle. As a fire in the hearth glowed, chasing away the chill of the night air. The rooms all had high ceilings, with narrow but long windows all across the walls making them well lit. Everywhere was beautifully furnished, sporting long wooden tables littered with candles and tall backed chairs that must of taken the most careful of craftsmanship. Fine silken drapes hung and rugs made of exotic animal furs scattered most of the stone floors; making every step taken very quiet and soft. This certainly was a magnificent palace befitting such a legendary and fierce warrior king. Not only did Odin have a mighty strength when it came to battle, he also had a sharp mind and a sympathetic and caring heart. It was all of these unique and necessary qualities that caused his Kingdom to love, respect and honour him. However, it wasn't the grand estate, power and respect Odin held most dear. It was his family. Frigga: his beautiful wife and adored Queen of the Asgardians, Thor: His headstrong and determined first born son and Loki; The son he took, but the son he will always consider his nonetheless.

During the great battle with Jotunheim, led by Odin himself, thousands of frost giants lay slaughtered. Laufey, their King was executed and along with him, a whole race almost eradicated. In the mess of the battle, when all the violence was but at a close, Odin happened upon a secret room within the fortress. There he found a infant, which had been hidden away here for some reason. He didn't have to get too close before he realised exactly why the child had been kept out of sight. It was due to fear of humiliation and shame. The little boy was far too small and dainty even for baby frost giant... in fact, he was about the same size as his own Asgardian son, Thor, who was waiting for him back at home. Knowing this defenceless baby would surely die if left here, he took him back to the castle in Asgard and raised him as Loki; no longer son of Laufey but son of Odin.

The child was innocent of all wrong-doing and should not be punished for the crimes of his ancestors. Not long after being taken in this tiny frost giant had lost all of the ice blue in his pigmentation and instead was a healthy Asgardian peach tone. Even the red in his eyes had changed, now a deep and shining green. Odin and Frigga did their upmost to make sure he was made to feel like the prince he was, deciding it better to not let him know the truth of his ancestry and swearing all who knew the information to maintain absolute secrecy. Not only was this kept from Loki but also from Thor.

That was years past now though. His young whelps had become young men as if over night and the childish scraps and immature insults had turned to full blown hormonal punch-ups, heated debates and verbal beat downs. Which of course, made Odin the proudest father in all of the nine realms. He observed them both for while, unnoticed in the background as they fought out a difference. Thor was always one for the more physical fights where as Loki preferred to use his much higher than average intelligence as a weapon. Thor so much like Odin, Loki so much like Frigga. It warmed the king's heart.

"Brutish and stubborn as always. I am not entirely sure what I expected." Loki sighed as he looked at his nails, as if bemused by the whole argument.

Thor's brow furrowed as his face visibly reddened "Listen to me! I am sick of your mocking! You think of me as a creature of lower intelligence and I-"

His sentence was cut short by Loki. He walked up to within an inch of his brother's face before sneering and breathing the words; "That's because you are, at least you act as if you are..."

Thor's jaw jutted forward, squaring it off. His chest puffed out and all of his muscles defined, contracting all at once, showing his sculpted like figure. He pulled his arm back and made a fist. This made Loki shrink away to a full arms length, he looked so skinny when compared next to his golden haired brother... but he was just as tall and just as defiant. Loki's wide mouth twisted into a snarl but before he could utter a word Odin clapped his hands together loudly, startling the boys and putting an end to the nonsense.

Odin walked towards them. His two sons were in house clothes and modestly dressed. Both in plain dark legging trousers, Thor in a blue woollen tunic and Loki in a similar olive green one. However, on their faces they wore a dishevelled look of embarrassment with themselves. They stood as if waiting for a telling off. 'Still but children' Odin thought and audibly laughed. "My offspring, princes of Asgard and future rulers of my Kingdom... Do you not think all this petty?"

"Sorry father." They both uttered in unison.

"I think some times you both need be reminded that you are brothers. You are bound together and of one. I do not know why you were quarrelling this time, nor do I care. However I do not require a 'sorry'. Apologise to one another."

Thor shrugged and looked stubbornly at his feet with his arms folded tightly across his belly. At that moment Loki knew it would have to be him, that even if he did not mean it, saying sorry would end this dull charade and he could take leave uninterrupted. He turned to Thor and put a hand on his shoulder. "My brother." Loki said in a calming tone, his emerald green eyes shimmered. "I beg of your forgiveness. I ask that we agree to disagree and put this behind us."

Thor shifted awkwardly on the spot and bit his lip before making eye contact. "Agreed." The tension passed and ease filled the room.

"Wonderful." Odin smiled. "We would not of wanted it to get out of hand and have to deal with anymore cuts and bruises to poor Loki."

"I can defend myself perfectly fine." Loki spoke up, ashamed. His teeth gritted together.

Odin turned to his fostered son. "Of course-" he hesitated. "I was merely making a-"

With a poof of smoke Loki vanished from plain sight. "Looking for me father?" The voice had come from elsewhere, both Odin and Thor followed their gaze to behind them to see Loki sat on one of the tall backed chairs with his legs crossed on the table in font of him and his hands behind his head. "Both of you underestimate me. Brain over Braun, mind over matter." Loki smirked.

"You have our Mother's tricks." Thor laughed heartily. He always enjoyed it and even felt a little bit of envy watching him disappear and reappear on a whim. He motioned his brother over to him. "Now come, after that I am exhausted. Surely you are too?"

Loki nodded slowly, pushed his chair away from the table and silently got up. He walked toward Thor as if in a trance like state. They left the room together and began to climb the tall spiral staircase that led all the way up to the very top of the Northern tower, to their bedchambers. Neither of them spoke a word to each other but it was a comfortable silence.

Each of their rooms were located opposite one another and both were of equal size. Similarly they contained; A single arched window, a large four-poster bed with a huge oaken chest at the bottom of it, tall wardrobes with gold handles and hinges and a bedside table. Atop the beside table a candle, a fresh jug of water and a fresh jug of wine were placed daily with individual goblets for each different drink. This however was where the things they had in common had ended.

Thor's room had; eight individual and spectacular armour mannequins. All of which were dressed in the armours he had made and never wore or the past ones he never could throw out. Technically his chambers mostly consisted of things he held on to... silly rocks and trinkets he had picked up whilst curiously exploring other planets and realms, childhood toys and books. Adding to the mess and making the room look busy was the prominent and bright colour of red everywhere, from the drapes, to the walls, to even the curtains on his four-poster. The room was never tidy for long, despite all the housemaids best efforts. They always used to joke and say "Thor? That one is more a Storm!"

Where as Loki took a different approach to how he liked things; he had only one armour mannequin. It wore a long dark green and black coat with golden studs and trims, it was crowned with an amazing gold horned helmet. His chambers followed suit, they were modest and minimalistic. Made up of dark green walls and black bedding and drapes with gold four-poster curtains. He left nothing out on display and kept only a very strict host of items in his chest. Only things that had a use to him were allowed to stay, he had no room for sentimentality and needless clutter. At the present time all the chest contained were some historical and mathematical books, some paper and writing materials.

A few hours had passed by this point and Loki couldn't sleep, he was restless and could feel the dark circles that were creeping around his eyes. Still he sat cross legged on his pillows with his head down and his hands cradling an old leather bound book on the great and rich history of Asgard. He had found it buried in the back of the castle's impressive library and felt as if he had unearthed a forgotten treasure. A lock of shiny raven hair fell into his face, he pushed it out of view and tucked it delicately behind his ear without once taking his eyes off the book. He carefully mulled over the information before carefully turning the yellow tinged page. Just then a soft knock rattled on the door. He had been so engrossed in his book he had forgotten his surroundings and it startled him. He quickly regained himself and closed his book, leaving his thumb between the pages to mark his place. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Come in." Loki said in his low voice.

"It is only me brother." Thor said opening the door only wide enough so he could fit inside the room. He closed it softly and stood just before it.

"I said come in. Don't just hover around over there... I'm not still mad at you, Thor." Loki said rolling his eyes. He took his thumb out of the book and placed it on the bed side table. "That is why you are here I assume? Never the one to apologise first but the guilt always hits you long before me."

Thor confidently walked over to the bed where his brother was sitting, then sat at the end of it facing Loki. He thought a while before speaking. "I hate us to fight but we are so different. It feels all we do is argue now." He sighed frustrated. "I do not always understand you, I doubt I ever shall. Still, that is no excuse for me to be so fowl tempered."

A half-smile played across Loki's lips. "All is already forgotten. I am sure it won't be too long before we have this conversation again after some other unresolved matter."

"I am sure it won't be." Thor chuckled. "Though, there is no one else I'd rather disagree with for an eternity."

"Do you remember when we were younger and if we weren't the best of friends we were the worst of enemies?" Loki reminisced whist fiddling with that pesky raven lock of hair that frequently disobeys. "Back in the times when we'd agree on the odd thing."

"I remember it well!" Thor's eyes sparkled and he moved up the bed to sit beside his brother. "We'd wake up and play together, then we'd have a falling out and fight. Ha! You'd always run to mother with a cry and father would hide me!"

"Yes, of course then you wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the day." Loki rested his head on Thor's muscular shoulder and looked up at him. "I'd try to make you laugh or yell and you'd never crack. Defiant."

"Yes, but I always came to your bedchamber at night, long after mother and father were asleep, to make amends." Thor smiled down.

"It has indeed been a while since we have done this brother."

"We have more debates and I seem to feel rage for longer." Thor sighed wearily. "I best go get some sleep. I'll rest easier knowing a fresh day is ahead of me."

"Sleep in here with me... like old times?" Loki said sitting back up.

"Ha! I thought you were not sentimental?"

"I suppose I'm not." Loki shrugged. "But you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello my _Thorki_-shippers! This chapter is rated **M** and_ does_ contain graphic detail of a sexual nature... (Yay!)

A few things... I'm not exactly 100% sure how Asgardians age. I know they live roughly 5,000 years longer than mortals but I figure if they can be babies, they can be teenagers?! This is kind of the age (16-19ishh in Asgardian years) I was picturing when I wrote this. If anyone can time frame this then please PM me as I'd be interested to know if anyone has any theories. Also, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and an even bigger thank you to those who added this story to favourites! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue reading! As always constructive criticism and reviews are welcome! Cheers!, '_Hiddle-me-This'_ xx

* * *

Chapter 2

Day crept in and sunlight poured into Loki's bedchamber making Thor's blonde hair shine like polished gold. Loki awoke to find himself perched precariously on the edge of the bed, facing in, as Thor's large masculine frame spread out across the sheets taking up most of the room. Loki looked at his brother for a moment, Thor was drooling slightly and each loud snore that spilled from his mouth made Loki wince. How in the heck had he slept through that dreadful noise? Loki tolerated it for a few extra minutes before he found himself growing ever more hateful at the sight of his brother.

"Wake up you great oaf!" Loki huffed giving Thor a quick shove.

Thor automatically jolted awake, sitting bolt upright. "What is it?!" He shouted confused.

"What is it? It's morning." Loki sighed, pulling himself up lazily onto his elbows.

Thor began to rub his eyes and stretch the sleep out of his body, which ached from being in the same position for so long. "Did you sleep well brother?" Thor asked yawning.

"As well as anyone can in such a small space." Loki half-smiled, raising one eyebrow.

Thor raised is arms above his head and twisted his body in an upwards motion. As he did, Loki noticed his impressively large morning erection. It was mostly hidden - just an outline really, under sheets and clothes. Just enough to give away sense of shape and depth, with only the tip of it escaping to peak atop the covers. They hadn't slept in the same room since they were mere boys and Loki certainly hadn't expected that. He found himself transfixed, unable to move his gaze from it, to a point that his eyes started to burn and everything else became out of focus. He felt his mouth water slightly and a sort of stirring in his own genitals, it made him realise how long he had been looking. A cold chill came over him and he felt a lump in his throat, he wasn't sure if it was pure panic or just guilt, and without consciously doing so, Loki teleported in a green cloud of smoke to the other side of the room and grasped the door handle. He didn't know for certain how he had gotten here but it felt almost like some kind of instinctive defence mechanism.

"What has gotten into you?" Thor asked concerned.

"I am not sure." Loki answered truthfully. "I- I think I'd like to be on my own for a little while." he croaked, opening the bedroom door widely.

"Surely I could not of offended you in my sleep dear brother?" Thor laughed.

"I'll be sure to find you out later." Loki smiled nervously whilst gesturing for Thor to leave.

Thor got off of the bed and went to the doorway where Loki was standing awkwardly. "If you do not, I will be sorely disappointed." He put a large outstretched hand onto his brother's skinny shoulder, dwarfing him. "If you spend all of your life reading and thinking but not doing. You will let it slip you by whilst your head is in a book."

Loki looked deep into Thor's piercing blue eyes and saw sympathy. "You know me perhaps too well. I won't read for too long and then I will be down to discuss yesterday's affair in a more amicable fashion." Loki said. The last thing he wanted was pity, especially the pity of his mindless brother. Loki showed him out and once he was sure he could no longer hear footsteps, he let out a little soft scream. He put his back to the door and slid down it to the bottom, ruffling his jet back hair. He felt disgusted and yet so very aroused at the same time, replaying his brother's muscular body and hardened cock back to himself in his mind.

Of course, he had read books in the library on biology and his father had sat him and Thor down when they were a few years younger to explain about mating, much as any parent would. He had always been taught that sex was for men once they'd married a suitable wife, it's only purpose was for the production of offspring and he wasn't to fornicate or to pleasure himself - it wasn't a princely thing to do. However for quite a while now he had been touching himself. In fact, it wasn't that long after he had been told not to. One day he had woken up to his usual morning erection. curious, he decided to explore himself and has since enjoyed masturbating regularly. The taboo surrounding it had only turned him on and made him more eager. Ejaculating seemed to remedy any recurring feeling of inadequacy he had, it became an escape where he didn't have anything to prove, he was neither okay nor not okay, he just _was. _

He hoisted himself up from the in front of the door and padded along to his bed. Standing just before it he removed yesterday's clothes which he had slept in, he pulled his olive green tunic over his head and unlaced his breeches, dropping them to the floor. Then, using his foot he nudged them aside and out of his way. He closed his eyes and breathed out a long deep breath, running his fingers through his long shiny hair, brushing it out a little before climbing into bed.

He lay on top of covers and looked down at his own member, it was already at half mast. He propped himself on one elbow and began to make slow purposeful movements. His hand went up and down his shaft making him bite his bottom lip softly due to the sensation. After a short time he became fully hard as blood raced to all the veins and vessels in his penis. He increased the speed of his actions, tugging at himself more rapidly, having to suck in his groans for fear of being discovered - which thrilled and exhilarated him. His free hand groped frantically at the sheets as he steadied himself, he got the familiar feeling of that intense build up which he knew meant he was getting close to a climax. He bit down again on his lip, this time much harder as he pumped away at his throbbing cock. He tossed his head back as it became more and more difficult to hold in all of his moans. He jerked himself intensely desperately wanting to release, his ecstasy was a painful ache, but a good ache. Surely enough his dick began to pulsate and Loki clasped a hand to his mouth, muffling the sounds of his quivering orgasm. He felt the rush of losing control as his legs began to shake. He held tightly onto the head of his cock making a few sharp jerks as he came, letting his semen pour out onto his stomach and collect into a pool inside his belly button.

Loki rested his head back into his pillows, laying there covered in his own sperm feeling complete. His whole body shook as all of his nerves twitched alternately. His heart pounded at twice its natural rhythm, so loudly it could have broken through his ribcage. _'That was the best orgasm I've ever had'_ he thought breathlessly to himself, he needed that, the animalistic urge had over taken him. Loki sat up and spread his fingers out in front of him, admiring a web of his seed that was situated between his thumb and index finger. He leaned over the side of his bed, pulled his handkerchief from his breeches pocket and used it to clean himself up. He crumpled the hanky and discarded it onto the of the pile of clothes he had left. He lifted his arms and placed his hands behind his head, his breathing now more under control, he sighed. That disobedient strand of deep black hair fell over his eyes again and once more he shifted it out of his line of sight.

Loki's feeling of completeness did not last as long as he had hoped however, as he found his mind turning back to Thor. The way his brother's long hair shone like spun gold and his smile that just made you feel - _oh, so warm_ inside. Why was he only seeing him in this way now? Obviously Thor was already the absolute picture of an Asgardian man, masculine as they come with; a square jaw, rippling muscles, a curly mane of blonde hair, strength and battle courage... but that wasn't it. Surely? Loki had never found himself turned on by anything or anyone particular, no one had ever been quite worthy of his admiration. He cared for Thor as one does a family member but no more than ordinary.

Then suddenly it hit him and he understood just why it had to be Thor.

It wasn't his sculpted physique nor his courageous and headstrong personality. Nothing turned Loki on quite like being told 'no' and Thor was the holy grail of taboo. He was the rightful first-born heir of Asgard: a prince now - a king soon. Not only that, he was his own brother and a very moral and just person. Unlike Loki, Thor would be saving his first drop of semen for his marriage. He would have listened when their father forbade fornication and masturbation, probably denying himself any pleasure for the reputation of Asgard and the honour of Odin Allfather. Just the thought of corrupting the mighty Thor of Asgard made his cock harden like concrete, he drank in idea of the sweet and naïve innocence of him.

'Patience is key. earning his full trust will have to be a waiting game.' Loki thought to himself determined, enjoying imagining the power he'd have over his brother. Being the first person to take him to the explosive feeling of orgasm, forever being remembered as the one who caused a pleasure never thought of if never experienced. "I must have him. Fully and completely." Loki said aloud to himself.

He sprang from his bed and snatched his wardrobe open, getting dressed in somewhat of a hurry, anxious to go downstairs and find his brother. He dressed in simple clothes; This time favouring a black tunic with skin tight dark leggings, it complimented his now wild raven hair perfectly and made his deep emerald eyes seem to shine even brighter in contrast. He swung his bedroom open with a sudden burst of energy and began to descend the tall staircase that lead to is brother. 'Game on.' he thought to himself with a mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** This chapter contains what can be classed as "Pseudo Incest" so I have rated it **M** to be on the safe side. Once again, thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited. I appreciate it!

Also, Hello guys! Sorry about the lack of contact and lack of uploads. I've been on Holiday! It was amazing thanks for asking! Sun, Sea, Sex and Sangria - Typical Brit abroad! Whilst I was on holiday I started to feel bad about abandoning you all, so in my free time, I wrote you guys a lovely little oneshot to make up for it! It's called "The Green Eyed Monster and Me." So just type that into the story search bar or after you've read this head over to my profile to check it out! However, I am also guilty of reading a lot of what you amazing writers have been doing! I got a little bit hooked on one story and haven't been able to stop reading it! I hope this chapter makes up for it though... as it contains _actual_ Thorki time! Please have fun, reviews make me happy :) and favourites make me feel like this isn't a waste time! Cheers, '_Hiddle-me-This!' _xx

* * *

Chapter 3

Loki entered The Great Hall, named rightly so as everything in the room was oversized. Starting with the room itself which was the biggest in the Castle by almost double. It had an excessively long table which was always boasting a large feast of meat, fruit, vegetables and pastries regardless of what hour it was. He found his brother sat at the head of the table accompanied by The Lady Sif, The large and ginger bearded Volstagg, polite and timid Fandral and Hogun the Vanir. All of them have known each other since childhood. Once the group spotted him walking towards them, they all went quiet and looked nervously at each other. Something Loki noted.

"Whispers tell lies." Loki said satirically, he clasped his hands together, disappearing and reappearing behind Thor's seat. Loki leaned in and put his lips close to Thor's ear, his hands on either of Thor's shoulders. "Tell me Brother you weren't discussing such a matter without me?"

"Brother I would never-" Thor began.

He was cut short by the headstrong and beautiful Sif, who felt obliged to defend him. "No. We were talking about you. How much of a pain your becoming. Besides, if you hadn't locked yourself away in your room for the hundredth time, we wouldn't have to begin without you. One day Thor will be king of Asgard, If your brother asks you for your counsel, it is rude to leave him waiting on you. " She sat back in her chair and drank an impressive mouthful of ale.

"Is that right?" Loki hissed. "Though, how could I best you? You've always been a bit keen, always first to show up and volunteer your services. I can almost smell the desperation on you now." He could see he'd hit a nerve, Sif shot Loki a look of fury and she clenched her fists at her side. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. "Oh." Loki said a look of mocking pity upon his face. "And here he sits, a confused look on his face. Do you know why he stares blankly? It's because he still has no clue that you're deeply in love with him - So tragic."

At that Sif snapped, standing up she pushed her chair back so hard that it fell to the floor and shook the table. However before she had chance to react to the slight she had just suffered, Volstagg broke the tension. "Careful woman! Almost knocked my plate clean across the floor!" he said as half chewed food fell from his mouth.

"Stop acting like insufferable children." Thor's voice had an air of authority. Everyone stopped bickering, seated themselves and looked to him. "Now that my brother has been so kind as to grace us with his presence, we can begin. As I'm sure you've heard the legend of Álfheimr and it's incomprehensible beauty. The light Elves call Álfheimr their home and they can see into the future. I mean to travel there. The journey will be tough and ruthless, we can make it. I am sure."

"My turn." Loki interrupted standing from his seat. "I will say to you all now what I said to my dear brother when he came and spoke to me last night of this plan; It's ridiculous. Not only is Álfheimr so far and distant, no one still living has made this trip but Light Elves are fickle creatures. It is known and even if they did decide to reveal themselves to us, they are notorious for playing tricks and telling people false." Loki turns to look at Thor, his eyes sympathetic. "Brother I love you but this is just a children's bed time story."

"See there you go again!" Thor roared. "Acting as if I am an idiot." Thor took a moment to calm himself before speaking again. "I am aware we will probably not achieve our goals, though what if we did? We'd be the stuff of legend! If we don't - no great loss. We'll have a memorable journey and stories of the travel."

'A waste of precious time.' Loki thought to himself, then his mind went back to this morning, his brother's finely sculpted virgin body... 'Play nice.' Loki strums his fingers on the table a few times to give the illusion he is mulling over the argument. "When you put it that way, fair enough brother. It would seem I'd lost my sense of adventure for moment and as long as you don't have a sour face when we arrive back in Asgard emptied handed... I won't complain."

"Deal. So long as you never say that you told me so." Thor laughed heartily.

"I doubt he'd be able to promise that." Lady Sif jested, her tone one of annoyance.

"No." Loki smiled brushing it off. "Though I will certainly do my best."

"So then, if I have managed to provoke the logical Loki into it... You best all be up for it to!" Thor shouted raising his goblet of wine. "Let's show everyone we are the most fearsome lot in the nine realms!" Everyone's look shifted to one another before they lifted their own wine and replied with a loud chorus of 'For Asgard!', all of them chattered excitedly over the adventure they were to embark on. "Now however..." Thor said clearing his throat to silence them. "I beg you leave so that I may talk to my brother alone." Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun the Vanir left the table one by one respectfully.

Although The Lady Sif did not, on her way out she grabs one of Loki's arms and pulls him downward so that she can whisper into his ear. "If you ever mock in front of our friends again, I'll castrate you myself."

"You mean in front of Thor?" Loki hissed back, he breathes into her ear slightly before speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "I do hope you'll accept my apologies, I shouldn't have spoken to you in such a manner - My Lady."

"I accept." Sif shrugs and takes her leave. She can't pin point what exactly but she had always had a feeling Loki was trouble, he always had been an outsider, never quite fitting in. She loved Thor though and Thor adored Loki.

Thor waited until the room was completely empty before he spoke. "Loki, I want to say thank you for bowing out and taking my side with this one. I know you lied and you do not wish to do this - but you've done it for me."

"What can I say?" Loki smiled warmly. "You're my big brother. I'd follow you to the edge of the universe. Besides, it's good for the people to at least think we have a united front and common opinion. Our sentimental talk yesterday made me realise that."

Thor grinned to himself before blurting out. "How nostalgic are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Loki asked taken aback.

"Let's go swim in the fountain."

"Are you crazy? Father will kill us!"

"It never stopped you before!" Thor joked. "Just don't get caught this time!"

The fountain wasn't actually a fountain at all, it was a nest of caves behind a huge waterfall. If it had been particularly rainy the caves would swell with water and you could swim through them. When Thor and Loki were children they were told how dangerous it was to play there because if something bad happened it would take forever to find them. Of course, boys being boys they did it anyway. Loki used to be the one who insisted they should go, he could never bare to be told anything was off limits. Thor always felt he had to come, to protect Loki as knew he'd do it anyway. However now here they were, the sun was beating down on them and all the memories of childhood left goosebumps on their skin. Loki stood on the water's edge, his eyes closed as he breathed in familiar smells of his youth. "It hasn't changed any." opening his eyes, Loki smiled and shook out his hair, letting the wind take it.

"No. Seldom anything does." Thor sighed removing his tunic and pulling of his breeches. He shamelessly entered the water to about waist deep, walking toward the waterfall, the gateway to the hidden caves.

"Oh, so you're naked now." Loki said shocked, averting his eyes out of politeness.

"I'm not getting my clothes wet that's for sure!" Thor laughed turning around, leaving his iliac furrow exposed and the top of his pubeline just over the water. "We've seen each other before as children. Dear Loki, you have nothing to feel shy of."

"What makes you assume I'm shy?" Loki said, a mischievous half smile playing across his lips. He tore his clothes off quickly and followed his golden haired brother into the water, nude as the day they were born. Together they both braced themselves as the went through the waterfall, the rapids from above tumbled over the cliff's edge and poured over them with such force, it takes their breath. Blinded as water gets in their eyes, their first instinct is to find each other once they are through.

"Are you okay brother?" Thor asks, grasping onto Loki's arms, the river now coming up to their necks.

"Yeah." Loki splutters, spitting out a mouthful of water. "I am sure it was less of an ordeal when we were kids."

"Perhaps it's the same, you are just old now."

"Perhaps you should hold your tongue!" Loki laughed, rubbing his eyes. His raven hair dripping wet, clinging to his slender face.

They swam further into the depths of the foundation, the water got deeper and you couldn't see the bottom, but the cave's interior was much prettier at the back. The rock walls were encrusted with beautiful fuchsia crystals that were found nowhere else in the universe. Wedged deep in the walls and almost impossible to mine. Some small stone sized ones occasionally broke off and as a child, Thor had been like a magpie, collecting as many as he could each time. After a particularly bad storm, he found one the size of his fist which must of become dislodged due to the harsh weather. He'd been so excited he'd rushed straight home to add it to his collection, it's still there in his bedroom displayed proudly. After that however none of the smaller crystals took his fancy any more... as he and Loki had grown up and apart, he'd stopped coming here altogether.

"I forgot how breathtaking this cave truly is." Thor smiled, his eyes wide and full of wonder. He ran his fingers across the wall, feeling the rough edges. "Is it as you remembered brother?"

"It's smaller." Loki sighed. "Or I was. Everything used to be such an adventure."

"Everything is still an adventure to me." Thor shrugged.

"Therein lies your problem and our difference." Loki smiled warmly. "You'd have all these bright ideas, reluctantly I'd join you and inevitably end up hurt. Little wonder we parted as we grew."

"I wish we didn't have to grow. You used to be my best friend, my little shadow." Thor frowned.

"Battle called for you whereas books called for me." Loki winked. "You are like father and I am more like Mother. We are who we are and there is little point trying to fight it. We just have to accept each other."

"You're right. We're are here now and we will always be brothers, that's the importance." Thor laughed, splashing a huge wave into an unimpressed Loki's face. "We're bound by blood."

Feeling brave, Loki swam over to his brother and held Thor's chiselled jaw in his own nimble fingers. Loki stroked Thor's beard hair and moved his thumb softly over Thor's bottom lip. Even through the water, they could feel the heat of each other bodies. Thor watched as droplets of water fell from his golden mane and onto Loki's pale wrists. Their eyes locked with one another's, Thor's stomach in knots and Loki's heart pounded in his chest. Lost in Thor's piercing blue eyes, Loki thought to himself how his brother had _'won the gene lottery'_ and taken all typically Asgardian traits for himself. 'He's too perfect.' Timidly he leans towards his brother, pressing his lips tenderly onto Thor's. Thor doesn't reciprocate Loki's kiss, although he doesn't stop him, he just stands there frozen letting it play out. Feeling the tension Loki breaks away from the kiss, his eyes shift nervously across his brother's face waiting for a reaction - but Thor just remains there, his mouth moving without making a sound. "Uh, Thor-" Loki begins.

"I do not know why you just did that." Thor's face confused as he wipes his mouth roughly with the back of his hand.

"Oh please get a hold of yourself. Everyone does it." Loki sneered.

"Kissing, yes but-"

"But nothing Thor. Many guys our age have... shall we say practised on each other." Loki shrugged.

"We are brothers Loki!"

''We're also best friends. Besides, I heard The Bardorson twins have even performed fellatio on one another. I mean what with battling, being prince of the Eternal Land of Asgard and whatever else it is you do... have you ever kissed a girl? Anyone even? The Lady Sif is the only girl you keep in your company and it is clear nothing has happened there." Loki smiled mischievously.

"Well no, I haven't." Thor looked awkward. "I'm still a young man, I'll wait."

"And when the time comes, you don't want to be terrible do you?" Loki manipulated. "Aren't you even slightly curious. I mean what have you got to be afraid of?" He parts his lips and lightly closes his eyes, daring his brother to kiss him again. Loki waits, he doesn't quite know exactly what for, maybe that his brother will actually do it or reject him or perhaps he was just out for an argument. He hadn't decided himself yet.

Seconds feel like minutes, but finally Thor's warm breath hovers over Loki's mouth. "We tell no one." Thor whispers.

"Ha! Like I'd want to." Loki murmurs, forcefully grabbing a handful of Thor's hair and pushing his face into his own. They kissed opened mouth for a while before frustrated with just that, Loki rams his tongue into Thor's mouth. He accepts it greedily, Thor's technique is sloppy but he is indeed eager. 'He'll need some training and encouragement' Loki thought to himself as he manoeuvred around Thor's wildly thrusting tongue. Loki could feel himself getting harder as he tasted and explored his brother, he wondered if Thor was erect too. He didn't want to push Thor by touching him just yet, however only kissing is torturing him so he breaks it off. "There." Loki breathes. "Hardly anything to make a big deal out of... but you do need to work on it." Loki laughs, swimming off towards the mouth of the cave.

"Hey!" Thor calls out after his brother. "What do you mean by that?!"

Loki doesn't turn back, he merely responds with. "Just that you'll be needing some more practise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hello my lovelies! I've had some really kind feedback from you and again; I appreciate all the favourites, follows and personal messages! Anyway, I'll cut straight to the point... More smut for my lovely ThorkiShippers!

_This chapter is rated **M **as it contains graphic content including pseudo-incest._

* * *

Chapter 4

No light except for the stars entered Thor's room but still he couldn't sleep. He lay shirtless on his bed, his mind turning back to the events that had occurred this morning at the fountain. He could still feel his brother's confident knowing gaze upon him... Loki's lips on his, the taste of his mouth so sweet and warm. He replayed it back over and over in his head, confused. Perhaps he'd thought about it a little too much as he began to notice a stirring in his penis. Thor propped himself on his elbows, looking down at his semi-erect member as it twitched slightly. Timidly Thor reached down and placed an unmoving hand atop it. He wanted to move it though, to touch it, to fondle himself. He couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed and guilty. Thor knew he shouldn't pleasure himself, it was wrong. What felt worse however was his motive, all those years of discipline now tarnished because of a brother's kiss. Thor thought about Loki, in the bedchamber just across from his own. He started to think how composed and regal he probably was, unaffected by messing around together earlier. Thor began to feel stupid, after all it was just some fun, practise for the real thing... Angry, Thor snatched his hand back, grunted and punched a hole through his wall. He breathed deeply and tried to distract himself by thinking of anything else he possibly could. It was of little use and every time he thought he'd forgot - Loki's face came to mind. He kept remembering his brother stood there, eyes closed softly with his lips parted just beckoning to be devoured.

Thor stood quickly from his bed and grabbed his water goblet roughly before throwing it over his head. The cold water dripped through his golden mane and poured over his face. Thor became breathless from shock but it refreshed, it seemed to re-sharpen all of his senses. He pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, stretched and sighed... 'The bedchamber just across the hall.' he reminded himself. Barefoot he padded along his stone floor, when he got to his wooden door he paused a while, then quickly opened it with such force that it loudly closed itself behind him. He walked a few short steps and stood before his brother's door hesitantly, the rush of confidence he had just felt now suddenly dwindling. It had seemed like a good idea just moments before... but what if Loki was asleep? - it was late. Or even worse, what if he mocked him? Thought him a fool?

"Are you coming in?" A voice behind the door called out. "Or are you just going to stand in the hall?"

Sheepishly Thor peered his head into his bother's room. He could see Loki, his jet black hair fanned out behind him on the pillows as he lay on his bed reading some huge and dusty ancient tome. "You sensed my presence brother?" Thor asked.

"Hm?" Loki murmured, his eyes unmoving from the page as he gestured for Thor to enter the room fully. "Yes, I sensed you. No one can sneak up on me." He smiled with his wide mouth. "That, and of course the vigorous way you decided was appropriate to exit rooms." Loki continued to read for a short time longer before finally acknowledging his brother, he closed the book and looked deep into Thor's bright blue eyes. Loki leaned forward and patted the end of his bed. "Please, sit."

Thor perched himself on the edge of the mattress. "What are you reading now?"

"This?" Loki pointed to the huge book. "It's a detailed biography of our family, from our oldest recorded ancestors and all the way down to you and me." Loki put the tome on his bedside table. "However, I'm almost certain you're not here for a book recommendation."

Thor's eyes shifted about the room and he chewed his bottom lip slightly. "No."

"Then what brings you to me at such a late hour?" Loki asked softly as he moved a strand of dark hair that had fallen into his emerald eyes.

"About earlier..." Thor began.

"Don't tell me you're still worried?" Loki tutted, rolling his eyes. "I've told you, it's perfectly natural to... experiment."

Thor swung his legs up onto the bed so that he and Loki were top and tailed. "I'm not the greatest at expressing myself and I don't want to ramble so I'll just say it - I think I enjoyed it... our kiss."

Loki sat up more, taken aback. "Well, good."

"Good?"

"Yes good. If I thought you'd dislike it I wouldn't have done it." Loki laughed. "Was this all that you were worried about?"

Thor sighed, automatically relieved. "Needn't I have been?"

"I'll let you into a little secret..." Loki whispered jokingly. "I enjoyed it too. In fact, everyone enjoys physical contact with another. What your feeling is nothing more than a surge of hormones."

"What does that mean?" Thor asked intrigued.

"You're horny." Loki shrugged but Thor just looked back at him blankly. "Surely you've been horny before? Become hard?"

"Well-" Thor grasped aimlessly for words but none came.

"Tell me this, have you ever touched yourself?" Loki asked raising one eyebrow.

"Of course not! It's forbidden!" Thor's face became red with anger or perhaps embarrassment but Loki couldn't be sure.

"All the best things are." Loki laughed, he nudged Thor with his feet playfully. "Come sit up here with me. Let's talk."

Thor heaved his muscular frame and sat himself up next to his brother. "I can't explain how this feels." Thor sighed.

"Like frustration. It's painful but not in a physical sense." Loki listed whilst stroking Thor's bronzed arm. "A hunger."

"How do you stop it?" Thor moaned resting his head on top of his brother's.

"Well our teachings dictate we either devote our time to meditation or practice our battle techniques." Loki sighed continuing to rub Thor's forearm. "You know, seeing as you refuse to sort yourself out, so to speak. Well that or of course a shotgun wedding."

"None of those sound very appealing." Thor grumbled.

"I could kiss you again." Loki suggested.

"I doubt that would help."

"I doubt it would hurt." Loki whispered pulling Thor's face up to look at him, Thor didn't exactly waste any time and accepted it without any argument. For the second time today, the two Asgardian prince's lips locked. Loki explored the depths of his brother's mouth methodically as Thor's tongue hastily jabbed back and forth. "Slow down." Loki murmured breaking contact.

Thor moved round so that he was laying on top of Loki, he looked down over his brother's thin, pale face. "You're quite feminine you know."

"Whatever helps you through it dearest brother." Loki smirked and rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Thor's long hair. They continued to kiss, now more passionate and in sync as Thor paced himself. Thor's stubble rubbed roughly across Loki's chin, he liked how it felt against his clean shaven face. Loki reached under the covers and began to slowly move his hand up and down his shaft, masturbating as he kissed his brother.

"Loki." Thor said without taking his lips away. "No."

"And why not?" Loki laughed breaking the kiss, now moving his hand more vigorously. "Am I making you uncomfortable brother?"

"It's so wrong. We can't be doing this."

"We can... Would you like to watch?" Loki pulled the duvet back exposing his fully hard cock. Absent mindedly biting his lip whilst he massaged the coronal ridge of his penis between his thumb and middle finger. Thor's heart audibly pounded heavily against his chest, his stomach was in a knot and felt that familiar twitch in his genitals. His eyes drawn to Loki's crotch. "Keep kissing me." Loki breathed. Thor hesitated, his head said it was wrong but his body was telling him something entirely different. He wanted every inch of his brother and he let that urge overpower any rational thought.

Right now, anything else was a blur and everything became instinct. Thor's lips clashed with Loki's, his tongue hungrily tasting his brother's mouth as Loki stifled moans. Thor enjoyed the little sounds he made, it encouraged him to kiss him more passionately. Thor dick was now throbbing hard against his breeches, it felt as though it was going to break through at any point.

With Thor's weight pressed down on top of him Loki could feel Thor's stiffness pushing into his own crotch. Subtly, he rubbed his own penis against Thor's erection as his wanked himself off. To Loki's vast surprise, Thor undid his breeches lace and allowed his own veined and muscular cock to protrude out. Both of the princes of Asgard were well endowed, however Thor had a very slight advantage with length and the lead with girth. Loki felt his mouth water at the very sight of his brother and without warning his nimble long fingers snaked around Thor's cock. He used one hand to grasp both of their members at once.

Thor instantly revoked his tongue and looked down at Loki shocked. "I-" He began.

"You'll like it. I'm sure." Loki soothed. He moved his hand very slowly to start with, pleasuring them both as they felt each other's cocks slide over one another's. Loki looked at his brother's chiselled face, Thor didn't notice however as he was preoccupied, watching a sword fight that was very different to what he was used to. Loki stared, turned on as Thor's expressions contorted and changed with every different stroke of his hand. Loki felt powerful at that moment and he loved it. He jerked his grip over their dicks more rapidly, he was about to get what he wanted. He wanted Thor to orgasm, with himself at the source.

Thor's bronzed, muscular frame was slick. "Something feels weird." He said breathlessly.

"It's okay." Loki gasped excited. "Let it happen." He now made more purposefully movements, pumping both of their shafts rhythmically. Thor was the first to succumb, his legs began to uncontrollably shake and he found holding his own weight a task. He groaned in ecstasy, as he spilled hot, white sperm over Loki's stomach. Some of Thor's orgasm had shot slightly further, as smaller beads of semen decorated his brother's chest. The feeling of Thor's dripping, pulsating cock on top of his was enough for Loki - He used his free hand to cup in his moan as he came hard, shooting his load on to Thor's sac and thighs.

Thor let his arms finally give way and flopped down on top of his brother. They were now sweaty and deep in a post-orgasmic glow, their chests heaved into each other as they struggled for breath. After a time, Thor kissed Loki's forehead and rolled off him to the other side of the bed, they sat there in a blissful silence for a while. "May I stay the night again?" Thor said finally.

"I think I'd be rude to refuse." Loki tried to laugh but he was suddenly too exhausted. He looked deep into his brother's pale eyes, he'd never noticed before... they were somewhat electric, all different blues sparkled and shined - so full of energy and life. Suddenly Loki felt a crippling emptiness, he thought feeling power over Thor was all he wanted. Although now he had gotten it, it didn't wholly satisfy him and he wanted more.

Much more.


End file.
